


Confused

by Stylesysl



Category: 5SOS, Lukehemmings - Fandom, ashtonirwin - Fandom, calumhood - Fandom, harrystyles - Fandom, liampayne - Fandom, michaelclifford - Fandom, niallhoran - Fandom, zaynmalik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesysl/pseuds/Stylesysl
Summary: The one were Luke has trouble finding out his sexuality.





	Confused

Luke Hemmings, the blond haired, blue eyes handsome son of the schools maths teacher. He's smart, tall, nice and sweet. 

Everyone always wanted to be his girlfriend, but had actually seen him with a girl and if they did, it would last about a week. Luke didn't care about relationships because he was confused.

Not confused about school, or work. But he was confused about his sexuality, he loved girls and their tits and etc, but he also felt some type of way around guys at his school. 

So now, Luke was debating weather he was gay or bisexual. And if he was, how would he break it to his family, his friends, nobody would expect the football player to be gay because it was wrong. 

So maybe he was just over thinking it. 

"...are you okay?" One of Luke's friend, Calum, asked him. His big brown eyes staring into his blue eyes, Calum and Luke were currently at football practice, they had a big game coming up and could not afford to lose. Again. 

"Yeah sorry, just having a bad day." He muttered, looking up at clouds, just a couple minutes ago it was sunny and warm and now it's cloudy and breezy. "Damn. You know we can't afford that right now, remember last time, they kicked our ass." Calum frowned, hoping it would get into his best mates head. Luke nodded, "yeah, m'sorry." Calum smiled and put his hand on Luke's broad shoulder, "its okay man, not trying to make you feel bad. But we better go before coach gets on our ass." Luke and Calum both laughed and headed onto the field with little drops of rain falling on their sweaty bodies.


End file.
